<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stone Prince and His Wish by awesamu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909301">The Stone Prince and His Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesamu/pseuds/awesamu'>awesamu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst??, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, fluff??, iwaoi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesamu/pseuds/awesamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi was a cursed child, he was forbid to feel any emotions.</p><p>That is until he met a fairy who goes by the name Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stone Prince and His Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YO THIS IS ACTUALLY FOR MY 500 WORDS ASSIGNMENT HELLO HELLOOOOO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there lived a cursed prince. How was he cursed, you ask? It was only sixty years ago where a desperate King turned a blind eye to the fairy who warned him and proceed to stomped an innocent cat in order to marry the Queen of his dreams. But this isn't a story about the King who got his son cursed, it's a story about his son, Iwaizumi Hajime. </p><p> </p><p>Despite being raised in a royal family, Iwaizumi lived a normal life as any other kids in his small kingdom did. Iwaizumi was a cursed child, he was forbid to feel any emotions, his heart was as cold and hard as a stone. Unfortunately, Iwaizumi himself didn't know that he was cursed. </p><p> </p><p>"You'll injure yourself if you don't cover it up." Iwaizumi bent down, ripped the hem of his cotton shirt and carefully wrapped it around the fairy's injured leg. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi indeed felt like something was missing, he indeed felt empty, and yet he felt nothing. That is until right this moment, gazing straight to the fairy's hazel eyes, a feeling of comfort embraced him just for a second.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi didn't know that he was cursed, therefor he was always confused how sometimes his father would appear furious or how sometimes his mother would cry. Seeing the water flowed down her cheeks, where did it come from and how did his mother do that, was what Iwaizumi always questioned himself. And until this day, he didn't understand what was the point in doing all that.</p><p> </p><p>Until this day... </p><p> </p><p>The pair of hazel eyes gazed back at him.</p><p> </p><p>This day...</p><p> </p><p>That was what he thought.</p><p> </p><p>The fairy cleared his throat and stood up, limping slightly but managed to cover it up with his smug face. For a moment, just a short moment, Iwaizumi felt irritated at that smug look and surprised himself that he wanted so badly to punch it away.</p><p> </p><p>"I will grant you one wish in return of saving me, young prince," the fairy said cockily. </p><p> </p><p>Oh how Iwaizumi wanted to punch him so bad. Oikawa smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"A wish?" Iwaizumi asked, sounding uninterested, "what kind of wish?"</p><p> </p><p>"Any kind of wish."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi smiled. Iwaizumi, instead of wishing to have emotions like everyone thought he would, wished for the existence of dinosaurs as he thought they seemed cool.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I wish for dinos to exist," Iwaizumi beamed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The fairy was strongly against this idea but as a fairy, he promised a wish and so a wish he will grant. With a small gesture of his hand, pastel green sparkles could be seen shimmering through his fingers, Oikawa fulfilled the wish.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, the kingdom was crowded with dinosaurs. It was a disaster, everyone was tied down with fear and solitude themselves inside their own cottages. No one, absolutely no one, came out. </p><p> </p><p>The King was again in distress. The Queen was just as scared. Iwaizumi was, of course, as empty as he always was. Oikawa was ashamed. </p><p> </p><p>"My prince," Oikawa called to Iwaizumi as he appeared by the window, floating in the air, "have you realized what you've done?"</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi went to his window, looking as confused but it immediately vanished when his eyes landed upon a Sauroposeidon. His eyes glimmered as the dinosaur bent down his super long neck to eat the leaves. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa glared at the oblivious prince. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Fairy."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa huffed and left the prince staring down at the dinosaurs from his room in pure wonder and delight alone, hoping he wouldn't get punished or scolded by the other fairies again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And so the next day, the fairy visited the prince once again, asking the same question only to receive the same answer. The same thing went on repeat for days, the fairy kept asking and asking and hoping that the prince would realize his mistake in order to undo the wish, but the prince never did. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Fairy dude, where's my Tyrannosaurus?" Iwaizumi asked as he scanned the kingdom from his balcony, "I don't see it."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa fumed, having had enough of this. "Are you blind?"</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi tilted his head. "I'm not blind? My eyes are perfectly healthy. Maybe you should consider fixing yours, Fairy."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa's faced turned bright red in anger at that remark, hating the fact that Iwaizumi meant no harm to his words and yet managed to let himself feel highly offended by it.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you not realized what you've done to your kingdom, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked again for the eighth time.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about, Oikawa-san."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa huffed and again, left the prince in question as he awaited his eighth punishment. But as Oikawa left, he couldn't help but stop by the King's bedroom and overheard the conversation he had with his Queen. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he didn't regret it. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think all this happened because of Hajime?" the King asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, this has got nothing to do with our son," the Queen answered, comforting her King with a warm embrace.</p><p> </p><p>"This is all my fault, if only I had listened to that Fairy, my son wouldn't have been cursed to be as emotionless as a stone," he sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen didn't respond to that as she too felt that this was partly her fault. They were both so young and in love that they got blinded by what the consequences of their actions might've become. </p><p> </p><p>So this was the infamous story that was going around in the Fairy kingdom, Oikawa thought. </p><p> </p><p>The story of the Stoned Prince.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, the sun was barely up, Oikawa helped himself into the Prince's chambers, witnessing with his own hazel orbs a snoring Iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan," he called, sighing, "wake up."</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes and glared at the Fairy who glared back down at him with the same intensity he carried in his eyes. How dare a mere fairy interrupt his slumber, he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it, Fairy?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Come with me."</p><p> </p><p>With that, Oikawa brought the Prince outside to the small kingdom. If words doesn't work with the oblivious prince, Oikawa thought, then might as well use actions and have him witnessed it himself.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi looked up in amazement as he witnessed the dinosaurs with his own eyes, face to face with him. The Sauropod opened it's mouth wide as it lowered it's head to Iwaizumi but thanks to Oikawa, Iwaizumi didn't get eaten right then right there. Unfortunately.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you realized what you've done, young prince?" Oikawa asked yet again, showing Iwaizumi his own kingdom now in ruins. "Or are you still blind?"</p><p> </p><p>"I told you," Iwaizumi started, "I'm not blind."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not talking about your eyes, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said as he turned around to face the prince, sadness flashed over his face, "I'm talking about your heart."</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi stared straight at the Amphicoelias who absentmindedly destroyed an empty cottage simply by stomping down on it. Oikawa reached out his hand and placed it over Iwaizumi's chest, where his stoned heart lies beyond. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi glanced down at the hand that slowly glowed on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said softly, "you may think dinosaurs are cool, you may think that they're such a wonder and good god, I think so too. But look around you, Iwa-chan, your kingdom is in grave danger. No one has gotten out from their houses in a week now and they need you. I need you."</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi gulped. What in the world is this feeling? He asked himself. Why was his heart beating so fast in his tight chest? Why is he... feeling?</p><p> </p><p>"Have you realized what you've caused, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi faltered, looking around at his kingdom, thinking how his people have starved themselves and thinking how kids couldn't enjoy the outside anymore. No. Why was he thinking? Where did these thoughts came from? Iwaizumi glanced again at the hand that glowed even brighter at his chest and instantly backed away.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at the fairy who stared back at him sadly. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to understand. You don't have to feel. Iwa-chan, just--" Oikawa moved his forehead and touched Iwaizumi's with his, "---open your eyes."</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi gasped as his eyes, for a second, just a second, appeared pale green as he took in his surroundings. Oikawa knew for a fact that what he did just now had consequences to it, he knew it yet he couldn't bare to see Iwaizumi, his prince, as emotionless, and thus his wings vanished into dust.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa asked, his eyes seconds away from closing, "now have you realized what you've caused, my prince?"</p><p> </p><p>It took a solid three minute before Iwaizumi answered. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," he replied, "I have."</p><p> </p><p>Because all it took was a simple realization. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa smiled, gazing up the cruel sky as he undid the wish. </p><p> </p><p>His wings gone. </p><p> </p><p>And now, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>so was he.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...i hope my teacher won't kill me for avoiding the rules haha bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>